


Sergeant Rick Grimes

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Bit Of Domestic Fluff Mentioned In Passing, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick Grimes, But Rick Has A Kink Like That, Coming Untouched, Daryl Dixon Gets Creative, Daryl Knows Exactly How Rick Ticks, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Grinding, Is Desecrating A Uniform Considered Blasphemy?, Kink Exploration, M/M, Manhandling, Okay A Touch Of Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, They Didn't Go That Far, Top Daryl Dixon, did I mention that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: When Rick got a promotion, Daryl knew instantly that they had to celebrate it. What a better way to do it, than to surprise your loved one in the corridor right after he comes back home?





	Sergeant Rick Grimes

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this self-indulgent piece of smut. Hope you enjoy it! <3

Daryl would never have thought that Rick Grimes had kinks. How could he have? Rick, the paragon of husbandry virtues, a man who had let his wife run him almost into the ground before she had cheated on him and left him for good. A good cop, ready to risk his life on daily basis to keep others safe. A wonderful, understanding father, a trustworthy friend, a man with a heart of gold…

Daryl had met him in a rundown bar a few weeks after Rick’s divorce. He had had that haunted look to his beautiful blue eyes, and Daryl had decided immediately that he liked him. The feeling stayed, _intensified over time,_ and now they were a couple. They had a two-years long mileage, too, which allowed Daryl to find each and every way to make Rick moan in delight.

He was set on using that knowledge today, wanting to give his man a very nice evening in congratulations for his promotion. Today, Rick had been given a new title - _sergeant -_ and Daryl couldn’t have been prouder of him if he tried. It called for a little celebration, and Daryl had it all planned for later, with Rick’s favorite sweet-as-fuck wine and roasted ribs, over which Daryl had cursed for the better part of the day, trying to cook them perfectly. First, though…

_First, Daryl wanted to surprise Rick in the corridor._

Discovering Rick’s kinks had been a long process, and it took Daryl quite a while before he had even stumbled on what made Rick lose his mind. The man didn’t have a lot of kinks, maybe one or two - _three at best_ \- mixed up together and working perfectly in sync when one knew what they were doing. Through the months they had been together, Daryl had carefully examined every inch of Rick’s body, had picked Rick apart over and over again, until he knew exactly what made him all hot and bothered.

First of all, Daryl had noticed that Rick liked a bit of profanity, and not only the verbal kind. His man liked dirty talk, _alright,_ but it was only part of the equation. Daryl had found out about the rest of it by accident, when he was trying to get Rick riled up with his own version of dirty talk. Daryl had never been good at it, but he would try a lot to keep Rick happy and make him see stars, so he had learned how to combine just the right words and whisper them in just the right tone. One time, he had mixed half of the pantheon with a few well-placed curses, and Rick had come so rapidly, he had had troubles sucking in enough air to feed his lungs. Daryl had filed that knowledge away for later and set out to find other things that could make his lover squirm in his arms, mindlessly seeking release.

He had stumbled on the next part of the puzzle a bit later on, when he had pushed Rick against their kitchen wall and sucked him off, while Rick had still been dressed in his pristine sheriff’s uniform. There was something about making the front of Rick’s immaculate trousers smeared with precome that turned Rick absolutely _wild._ Which was all well, because, coincidentally, it drove Daryl a bit mad, too.

The next bit came through a careful observation of Rick’s reactions when they were fooling around together. Every time Daryl would pin Rick down, even if lightly, Rick would moan, and groan, and arch up against him, almost as if he was asking for more of the squishing. Every time Daryl would corner him against any given flat surface, Rick’s words would be reduced to mindless grunts and his body would become delirious for more contact. The conclusion was easy - Rick liked to be physically dominated. But not just simply _held down and fucked,_ no - it wasn’t domination in the sense of the word that people thought of when hearing it. Rick liked to be _manhandled_ a bit, liked it when Daryl showed him bits and pieces of just how strong he was. Those little remainders were like fuel to Rick’s fire every time they fucked and felt like getting a little creative.

Being creative was actually what had made Daryl think about another part - Rick absolutely loved to touch and be touched. At first, Daryl had thought that it was just the novelty of their relationship that was shining through Rick’s insistent hands. Soon enough, he had learned that Rick was just someone who craved contact on daily basis. It had started with pats and small touches, but had quickly become more when Rick had realized that Daryl didn’t have anything against _him_ doing the touching. Small gestures had turned into full-on hugging, and now, even if they didn’t fuck before going to sleep, Daryl always ended up with Rick wrapped around him like a gigantic octopus and stayed like that till the morning came. It might have felt a bit clingy at the beginning, but Daryl had quickly discovered that he was A-okay with that… Maybe Rick _was_ acting like an octopus, but he was _his damn octopus,_ and fuck it if Daryl would tell him to stop being handsy.

_He actually enjoyed it very much, too._

Today, though, Rick wouldn’t be doing much touching, so Daryl had to pull out another card - the last bit of the _Rick’s kinks_ puzzle.

Rick really liked to experiment and push his boundaries. The first time Daryl had seen it, it had been when they had lived together for two months. One evening, they had both been in bed already, wandering hands all over each other, Rick’s soft lips sucking kisses all over Daryl’s neck. It had started as always, but then suddenly, Rick was turning around, leaning over the edge of the mattress and reaching out for his discarded tie. At first Daryl had thought that Rick had wanted to be bound, restricted a little, just to feel the tension raise. But Rick had told him to wrap it around Rick’s own head, just so that it would have covered his eyes completely, and Daryl hesitated.

He had known even then that Rick didn’t particularly like complete darkness. It made sense - he was a cop, after all, and if he couldn’t see the oncoming danger, couldn’t see his _target,_ he was left uncovered and vulnerable. Rick’s aversion to darkness had been what had made him pause all those months - years - ago. But he had been quickly assured that it had been exactly what Rick had wanted by a soft kiss and a sincere stare full of trust.

From then on, there had been handcuffs and cockrings, sometimes a finger slipping into Rick’s ass beside Daryl’s cock… and even though Daryl alway made sure no to have it be too much, not to let it slip away from him, he could see just how much Rick enjoyed the little bits and pieces of overwhelming, mind-blowing pleasure that got him right between the eyes every damn time.

Daryl would use it now, he would use all the knowledge about Rick he had gathered and help him see stars. It was the best thing to do on a night like this.

 

-&-

 

Coming home on that particular evening, Rick couldn’t stop smiling. He had been promoted, all his hard work had finally been seen and he had been given the _sergeant_ title _…_ He felt buzzing with excitement, even more so when he had realized that Daryl would actually be proud of him. His partner wasn’t one to love cops, quite the opposite, actually. But, for some insane reason, he had given Rick a chance and they had been together ever since that night out at the bar, and Daryl’s approach to cops had changed with time. He had gone from _hostile_ to _mildly irritated_ when cops were involved in any given situation, and when it came to Rick himself, Daryl was more than friendly.

Like now, when Rick opened the door to their house, just to see Daryl walking towards him, all liquid strength and quiet, prowling grace. Rick would never get tired of the way his man moved, like a predator in a jungle, fluid lethality that turned into his own personal safety blanket when he was having a bad day.

“Congrats,” Daryl gruffed out, coming closer, and Rick grinned at him, leaning forward to steal a kiss, even if his hands were still busy holding his backpack and a bag full of grocery shopping. He set them down on the floor carefully, lips locked with Daryl’s, trying hard not to separate them.   
“Thanks,” Rick muttered between kisses, humming encouragingly when he felt Daryl’s hands slipping up his arms. It was hot in Georgia - it was the middle of summer, after all -  but, because of his promotion and his own need to look presentable, Rick had suffered through the day wearing his long-sleeved sheriff’s shirt.

Daryl’s fingers traveled up the sleeves, up over his elbows, until they encountered new additions, and Daryl pulled back to look at them. Sergeant chevrons, three golden arrows on black background, glinting softly in the warm light that illuminated the inside of their house, slipping in from the living room because Rick had foregone turning on the corridor lamp.

“So… how did it go?” Daryl asked, running his fingers carefully along the shape of the insignia, his gaze flickering between the gold of it and the blue of Rick’s eyes.   
“Long… boring…” Rick sighed, diving back in, ducking his head and nuzzling his face into the crook of Daryl’s neck. His partner was wearing a soft, black t-shirt, and Rick couldn’t help but mouth at his neck just above the collar.   
“Sorry I couldn’t be there,” Daryl murmured, and Rick shook his head. He knew that Daryl had had a very important client at his shop today, one that had the potential to actually give them enough money for babying his old cars to help Dale with paying for his wife’s cancer treatment. It had been crucial to have Daryl there, what with him being their best mechanic and all. Besides, Rick didn’t really mind - he knew that stations filled with officers were the last place Daryl wanted to be.

“I’ll take you with me the next time I’m getting a promotion,” he mumbled into Daryl’s skin, smirking when he felt Daryl’s chuckle against his own chest.   
“So…” Daryl breathed out, closing his eyes when he felt Rick’s teeth scrape over his jugular. “Got anything to do today still?”   
“Not really. Got tomorrow off, too, so we can lounge in bed all morning,” Rick whispered, sucking on Daryl’s pulse point immediately after. The way Daryl’s fingers tightened on his arms slightly sent a shiver down his spine. “What do you want to do?”

At that, Daryl pulled away, making Rick stumble forward when he tried to follow him blindly. He blinked up at him, took in the way Daryl’s eyes seemed to glitter in the low light, had to swallow thickly. _Daryl definitely had something on his mind._

And then Rick couldn’t focus on thinking anymore, because Daryl was backing him up against the corridor wall, stepping into his space and pressing their bodies together. Daryl’s lips were back on Rick’s, an insistent tongue invading his mouth, and Rick moaned into the kiss, his hands scrambling for purchase on Daryl’s broad shoulders, fingers following the muscles under the thin tee. Daryl was made of steel and power, and Rick wasn’t able to focus on anything else when Daryl reminded him of that little fact, much like he did now. His hands skimmed up over Rick’s sides, tracing his ribs through the sheriff’s shirt he was still wearing, up to his arms and down, until Daryl was wrapping his palms around Rick’s wrists. He hiked them up and pushed them against the wall, trapping Rick between the cold plaster and his own hot body.

Rick squirmed in place - not to escape, just to feel Daryl’s fingers clenching around his wrists - then gave an aborted groan when he felt Daryl’s dick, hot and hard even through the layers of their clothing. Daryl grunted something above him, something that sounded vaguely like a curse, then bucked up into him, his cock nestling in the crook of Rick’s pelvis, right under the belts he was wearing.   
“Fuck,” Rick huffed out, turning his head to the side and gulping in some much needed air. He was shivering, already feeling too hot inside his clothes, and Daryl wouldn’t stop _grinding into him…_ It was going to be over embarrassingly fast if they didn’t slow down a bit.   
“Daryl…”   
“Ya asked what I want, right?” Daryl whispered hotly into his ear, kissing and licking his way up Rick’s neck, making his eyes flutter shut as another shiver of pleasure trickled down his spine.   
“Yeah… anything.” Rick licked his lips, belatedly realizing that Daryl had stopped moving against him.

There was a deep inhale, a shuddery exhale that tickled the fine hair on Rick’s neck, and then his world was narrowing down to his own dick throbbing when Daryl’s voice reached him, all growly and deep, melting Rick’s insides like a shot of lava.   
“Wantcha on yer knees, _sergeant,_ sucking me off real slow.”

_Well, fuck._

Rick’s knees hit the floor so fast that for a moment, he was genuinely afraid for his kneecaps. Thankfully, they had decided last month to buy a pretty plush carpet for the corridor, mostly prompted by Rick’s promises of fucking Daryl on it. Right now, that carpet was the only thing that stopped him from hurting himself as he fell - actually _fell down_ \- slipping from Daryl’s slackened grasp, looking up at him as soon as he could clear his head enough to do that.

Which was a wrong fucking thing to do, because as soon as his eyes met Daryl’s, Rick could feel his brain shutting down, his head getting all foggy, until all that remained was the man in front of him, looking down at him with a mix of adoration and raw _want_ in his beautiful, stormy eyes.

A second later, Daryl reached for his head, threaded his fingers through Rick’s hair and tugged a bit on the curls, and Rick couldn’t really stop the moan that escaped him. He had no idea how Daryl had figured all this out, but he had been getting pieces and glimpses of his dominant side for months now, and _fuck_ if it hadn’t been something that always got him coming so hard he was on the verge of blacking out. Rick loved it, and Daryl provided it, and if the way Daryl’s dick strained against his sweatpants was any indication, his partner loved it just as much as Rick did.

“Go on, sergeant,” Daryl prompted, voice quiet but demanding nevertheless, and Rick had a second to wonder at just how far this previously shy man had come. Rick would have kept on pondering this - Daryl had been his favorite topic for a long time now, after all - but there were more urgent matters waiting for him. He looked forward, following the shape of Daryl’s length with his gaze. He could just yank Daryl’s sweats down, take him out and suck him into his mouth… _he could, but what fun would it be?_

Feeling a little playful, thinking about just how submissive he could get before it went overboard and became ridiculous, Rick leaned forward. Instead of using his hands to fish Daryl out of his sweats, Rick placed both palms on Daryl’s thighs, dug his fingernails into the flesh, then dove in and pressed his face into Daryl’s crotch. The startled gasp he had received in answer was reward enough for his move, and Rick smiled, nuzzling Daryl’s cock through the soft fabric, turning his head to mouth at the shape, scraping his teeth over the head of it. Daryl hissed, his hips bucking forward, and Rick looked up, never stopping the slide of his lips, still mouthing over Daryl’s clothed dick.

Rick was a vision like this, still in his uniform, the new insignia catching light on his arms and glinting golden… and his eyes were so fucking _blue,_ staring up at him almost innocently, even if Daryl knew they were anything but. He groaned, used the hand he still had in Rick’s hair to pull him away slightly. Rick gave a groan of his own, mouth opening when his neck arched back, that infuriating pink tongue darting out to lick over his parted lips as if he was expecting a treat.

_Daryl was only a man._

And he was _this close_ to throwing his plans out the window and just fucking Rick’s mouth if he was so eager for it.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Daryl resisted, running his free hand over the side of Rick’s face, following the sharp curve of his cheekbone, down to where it was covered by his short beard. It was turning gray slowly, too slowly in Daryl’s opinion. Rick turned his head, forcing Daryl to ease the grasp he had on his curls, and nuzzled into Daryl’s petting palm, glancing up at him from under thick eyelashes.

That was about as much as Daryl could stand, his dick throbbing in his sweats, hungry for the man on kneeling in front of him.

One-handedly, Daryl pulled the drawstring of his pants until it slackened, then took himself out. Rick licked his lips again, turning back to the task in front of him. His mouth watered at the sight - he would never get tired of this, of seeing Daryl’s length hard and leaking for him, _because of him._

Glancing up again, making sure Daryl was watching him, Rick leaned forward, licking along the underside of Daryl’s dick, then sucked on the head. Daryl’s hips bucked with a small groan, and Rick grinned, before he took him into his mouth, just the tip at first. He sucked and licked all around it, wriggling his tongue as he slowly slipped his lips lower, letting Daryl slide deeper inside. The little moan that escaped Daryl was enough to make Rick’s own cock twitch, and he let one of his own hands travel lower. He rubbed himself through his uniform trousers, his eyes rolling back at how good it felt, redoubling his efforts and bobbing his head on Daryl’s length. The scent and the taste were everywhere around him, and Rick couldn’t help the humming sound that broke free, past his throat and lips, vibrating around the cock in his mouth until Daryl’s hips were shifting, bucking up and fucking forward.

“Jesus… _fuck.”_ Daryl’s hands were suddenly in Rick’s hair, fingers fisting and crunching his curls, pulling him away, fulling him _off,_ and Rick growled in protest, trying to keep on sucking Daryl dry, because he really wanted to see him come, feel him filling his mouth and shaking all over. But, Daryl had other plans, as it seemed, and he yanked Rick’s head back by the sure grip on his hair. Rick looked up, his eyes getting caught in Daryl’s fiery gaze.

“Up!” Daryl ordered, a lot harsher than he usually did, and Rick shivered excitedly. He started to stand up, but he must have been taking too long, because the next thing he knew, he was being heaved off of the floor by his shirt, the crisp material crinkling in Daryl’s fingers. Daryl didn’t give him a second to get his footing, either - as soon as he had Rick more or less standing, he turned him around and shoved him against the wall, forcing Rick to throw his arms out to stop himself from smashing face-first into it.

“Keep ‘em here,” Daryl gruffed right into Rick’s ear, pressing Rick’s hands into the wall for good measure. Rick nodded, closing his eyes and trying to breathe when Daryl pushed his whole body against him. The heat of it was palpable even through clothes, and Rick’s dick _ached_ to feel something else than just the oppressive zipper digging into it.

Daryl must have heard his thoughts, because in the next moment, his hands were moving, skimming over Rick’s arms and shoulders, down his ribs and to his front. Daryl played a bit with Rick’s gun belt, trailing his fingers seductively along the upper edge of it, making Rick’s hips rock up, begging for touch. With a quiet chuckle, Daryl finally reached around more and grabbed the buckle. He had the belt undone in a few seconds, pulling it away and letting it clatter to the ground next to them. Rick’s usual belt was next, and Daryl made a quick work of unbuckling it, too. He didn’t take it off, though, didn’t slip it from the loops, opting instead to open Rick’s trousers.

The sound of the zipper being lowered, loud in the otherwise silent house, was one of the most erotic sounds Rick had ever heard. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning when Daryl slipped one hand down the front of his undone trousers and fished him out, calloused fingers wrapping around his throbbing length tightly.   
“Fuck… _fuck,_ Daryl, please…” Rick whispered, barely able to form words. Daryl gave him a few luxurious strokes, spreading the precome that was dripping from him down his shaft, before he took his hand away, pulling a whimper out of Rick.   
“Shhh…” Daryl quieted him down, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss just above the collar of Rick’s shirt.

Rick had troubles focusing on anything other than the fact that Daryl’s hand was no longer on his cock, so he actually startled when he felt _two_ hands on his hips, grabbing his trousers and pushing them down, leaving them in the middle of his thighs.   
“Spread yer legs, _sergeant,”_ Daryl rasped, breath tickling Rick’s ear, and Rick almost fell to his knees again.

 _Goddamnit,_ how did Daryl sound so fucking _sexy,_ Rick couldn’t grasp. But he certainly couldn’t complain - he spread his legs as much as he was able to with his uniform pants around his thighs, restricting his movements. He was ready to pull them down, take them all the way off… he was about to turn around and tell it to Daryl, suggest it in the same tone he used out on the streets, straightening out a rough situation with aggressive perps…

He didn’t get a chance. Next thing Rick knew, he was throwing his head back with a keen that lodged itself deeply inside his chest, his lungs on fire and his eyes squeezing shut, because Daryl’s tongue started to lick all around his ass, dipping between the cheeks to lave at his _hole,_ and _holy fucking Christ_ but was Rick grateful he had showered at the station before he had gone back home.

 _“Daryl!”_ Rick wheezed out, moaning, nails digging into the wall in front of him. Daryl was insistent, pressing the flat of his tongue in short little licks over his opening, before the very tip of it pushed _inside,_ and Rick couldn’t help himself. He wrapped one hand around his neglected cock, giving himself some of the much needed friction, jerking himself off to the rhythms of Daryl’s tongue fucking him in quick, little jabs. It was dirty, filthy enough to scramble Rick’s brain and fire all his reservations that had the irritating habit of clinging to him for hours after work, and he pushed back, begging wordlessly for more, moaning when Daryl’s tongue slipped just that small bit deeper.

And suddenly, the tongue wasn’t there anymore, Rick’s hand was yanked back - both his hands, actually - and he moaned pitifully, because he had been _so fucking close._   
“Didn’ say ya can touch yerself,” Daryl gruffed from behind him, pressing Rick into the wall again. Rick’s hands were kept at the small of his back, immobile in Daryl’s sure grasp, and Rick’s head lolled against the wall, one bearded cheek scraping against the plaster.   
“Please…” he whispered, feeling as if his whole body was on fire.   
“Whaddaya want, Rick?” Daryl asked, a lot softer than before. Rick swallowed thickly, then opened his mouth, but no words came out. His throat was too scratchy, too tight, and his cock was still throbbing between his legs, leaking precome on their plushy carpet.

“Wanna get off right ‘ere? With my tongue up yer ass?” Daryl went on, leaning in and capturing Rick’s earlobe in a filthy kiss. “Or do ya wanna go to the bedroom and have me fuck ya into the bed?”   
“I…” Rick paused, licking his lips. He really wanted to come right fucking _now,_ as his dick had been reminding him for the past few minutes, but having _Daryl’s_ dick inside him sounded even more appealing.   
“Hmmm? Whaddaya want, Rick?”   
_“Bed.”_ Rick shivered when Daryl rewarded him with a long suck and a small bite to his earlobe, then pulled back. He never let go of Rick’s hands, and was soon tugging Rick’s belt out of the loops and using it to tie Rick’s wrists behind his back. It sent a jolt of electricity down Rick’s spine and he was grateful that Daryl kept holding him when he dragged the both of them to their bedroom.

Once inside, Rick was pushed on the bed, Daryl’s strong arms catching his fall and placing him gently down, so that his chest was resting on the pillows. The position also put Rick’s ass high up in the air, the trousers still bunched up around his thighs, and Rick could swear his blush was reaching halfway down his chest by now. But Daryl didn’t give him a lot of time to ponder this, knee-walking behind Rick and making the mattress dip under his weight.

There was lube, cool and slick, dripping down Rick’s crack and making him shift in place, breathe out a sweet little “please” among the litany of Daryl’s name. He dug his knees further into the bed, spared a thought about his trousers getting creased to hell and back, and then he couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t _breathe,_ because Daryl was opening him up with two fingers, sliding them in slowly and pulling them out, fucking into Rick in a mockery of what his cock would be doing in a moment.

Rick started to babble incoherently, feeling like a raw nerve, his whole body so fucking sensitive it felt like it was going to burst at the seams. He needed Daryl inside him now, his own cock hard and leaking, hanging heavy between his legs, almost aching from neglect.   
“Please… Daryl, come on… Fuck your sergeant, come _on,”_ Rick mumbled out, hoping he got his message across. He wriggled his ass a bit for good measure, then held his breath when Daryl stilled behind him. _God, what was he waiting for? Rick was dying here…_

And suddenly, there it was, Daryl’s dick, hot and hard, the broad head of it pressing into him, sliding inside with a powerful push of Daryl’s hips, unrelenting as it went in. Daryl pulled out slowly and pushed right back in, not pausing but keeping his moves steady, a snail pace that left Rick’s skin tingling and his head swimming. Rick moaned, shifting his knees, trying to get more comfortable. The position he was in strained each and every of his muscles, and put a bit too much pressure on his chest, but _fuck if he was going to complain._

Especially not, when Daryl kicked up his pace a moment later, propping himself on one arm next to Rick’s head, the other sneaking underneath Rick’s chest and levering him up a bit, making it easier to breathe. Soon, Rick was tugging at his bound hands, trying to get them free, wriggling in place… trying to get any friction on his cock, because he was sure he was going to fucking die if he didn’t come right fucking _now._

“Nah,” Daryl growled above him, redoubling his efforts at making Rick see stars. “Yer gonna come like this,” he said, punctuating his sentence with a hard shove of his hips. Rick keened, ready to shake his head, tell Daryl that he had only come twice like this, untouched and fucked in the ass, but then something changed, Daryl angled his hips just _right,_ and each thrust rubbed his cock against Rick’s prostate. The pressure kept on building, and when Rick was sure he was going to pass out from it, when he was ready to close his eyes and die, because there was no way in hell anyone could live through something like _that,_ his body finally gave up.

He came with a long whine, arching back against Daryl, sobbing moans tapering off into soft mewls when Daryl just kept pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm. Rick’s brain must have had enough, because he was almost sure he drifted off for a moment, his consciousness coming back to him only when Daryl pulled out and plopped down on the bed right next to him, deft hands undoing the belt binding Rick’s wrists together and massaging some blood into them.

It took him a minute to move again, to restore any functionality to his useless brain, but when Rick finally did, the first thing he had gone after was to turn around and snuggle up to Daryl, push his head into Daryl’s neck and sigh contentedly. His ass felt tender and his cock was still sensitive, reacting even to one of his shirttails sliding against it, but Rick couldn’t give a fuck about all that. He sneaked one hand around Daryl’s chest and kissed the soft skin where Daryl’s shoulder met the neck, and Daryl chuckled.   
“Ya alright?”   
“Mhm…” Rick hummed in affirmative, smiling when Daryl brought an arm around his back and hugged him close.

They stayed like this until Rick’s stomach reminded him about food with a pretty loud growl.

A long shower and a change of clothes later, they were sitting in their living room, squished together on the couch, gorging themselves on ribs Daryl had prepared earlier. When Daryl poured them both another round of Rick’s sweet-as-fuck wine, Rick eyed him curiously.   
“Thought you hated this,” he said, raising his glass imploringly. Daryl shrugged.   
“Acquired taste,” he muttered out, bringing his own glass to his lips and gulping down half of its contents. “‘Sides, tastes like lemonade,” he added, smirking. Rick raised his eyebrows at him.   
“You wanna tell me that this very special, very _expensive_ wine tastes like lemonade to you?” He tried to sound offended, but his lips were already twitching in a smile he could barely hold back.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, then chugged down the rest of the wine, pouring himself another round. Rick watched him, waiting for the inevitable wince to follow - Daryl had sensitive teeth and the saccharine-sweet drink couldn’t be good for them. Sure enough, there it was, a moment later, a slight furrow or Daryl’s brow and his lips twisting downwards even when he tried not to show it.   
“You don’t have to drink it, you know? We have beer in the fridge. There’s whiskey, too, I think…” Rick mumbled quietly.   
“Ain’t that what people do when they’re celebratin’?” Daryl asked, but had thankfully put his glass down.   
“We do things our way. Anyway, you always hated sweet wine, even before your teeth got all sensitive,” Rick pointed out, giving Daryl a long look.

“Yeah,” Daryl gruffed out, nodding slightly. “Guess yer right. ‘Sides, I got enough changes of heart in the past two years.”   
“Oh really? Like what?” Rick asked playfully, grabbing another rib and biting into the meat of it.   
“Fucking _cops,_ fer example.” Daryl said it so innocently, it caught Rick completely off guard. He almost inhaled the meat instead of swallowing it down.   
“Hope it’s just one cop you’re talking about,” he teased, grinning when Daryl shot him a heated look.   
“He is. _Acquired taste._ Still hate the rest of ‘em,” Daryl clarified, reaching for the plate, then thought better of it and let his hand travel to Rick.   
“What a lucky guy he is,” Rick said, almost dreamily. “Hey!” He protested when Daryl snatched his rib right out of his hand and shoved it into his mouth, then pulled out the bone. “You’re gonna pay for this, Dixon,” Rick growled, getting his knees underneath him and leaning over Daryl with a playful glitter in his eyes.   
“Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do, _sergeant?”_ Daryl asked as soon as he was done swallowing. He grinned, then pulled Rick down into a kiss.


End file.
